Out of the Woods
by ElleLaw
Summary: Casey Novak finds her transfer to SVU to be more than what she expected. Fearing she can't handle it, she spends time with her predecessor, Alex Cabot, and finds herself failing for the woman. Which proves to be harder than she would have guessed since her mother, Sharon Raydor, hates Alex. Will their love survive a mother's disapproval? (HisBlitzLaw)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is it the first HisBlitzLaw concoction! I hope you all love it. It has a little bit of us all wrapped up in it. This chapter contains a lot of background, but the ADA's we all love will be arriving in Chapter 2. One other key point, this story draws characters from the TV show Major Crimes. Enjoy and thank you for your continued support!**

* * *

Sharon Novak sat in what seemed like the most romantic restaurant in the city. Candles softly lit each elegantly set table, and soft classical music played behind quiet conversations held over amazing cuisines. Looking up, she locked eyes with the amazing man who brought her to this amazing place, Jack Raydor.

He was a terribly handsome man, not only for his looks but his gentlemanly ways. This man was what story books were made of and why he wanted to date her was beyond her comprehension. Sharon had been dating Jack now for four months, but she seriously couldn't understand why he was interested in her.

Yes, Sharon was a skilled detective and successful in her job, but she was also a widow and single mother as a result of her late husband's death. Plus, she was, as her brother, Rick, fondly put it, 'So jaded when it came to love, that she was a shade of green.' Rick was sadly right.

Before the redhead had met her late husband, she'd fallen in love with an remarkable man. Andrew Cabot was her first love. When he proposed she thought her life would be forever perfect, until he asked her to quit her job and have kids immediately. He didn't want a working wife, he wanted a housewife, a bargain she would not submit to and they broke up. She'd held onto hope that he'd come to his senses, until eight months later when she ran into him and his pregnant wife. She was devastated.

With her smashed heart in hand, Sharon vowed to never fall for a man again. Her friends told her she was crazy and that she should just be thankful she didn't end up with a spoiled egotistical man like Andrew Cabot. However, heartbreak makes people do stupid things. Consequently, she was a bit self-destructive and began to frequent bars in the evenings after work to find comfort from that pain from other men. That is how she met Sergeant Casey Novak.

Casey was a good man from a devout Irish Catholic family, so the moment Sharon told him she was pregnant he proposed. He told her point blank that he understood she didn't love him, but he would take care of her and their baby if she'd have him and he would do right by both of them. They'd married despite their lack of love and soon discovered that they were best friends. It was his friendship that gave her the strength to be a mom and to begin to trust and love men again, so when he died unexpectedly one morning while out on a run she was taken completely by shock.

Sharon remembered that morning clearly. She'd just settled into the couch to read a book while she waited for Casey to return. They were going to put the crib together when he got home. They'd just finished painting the room the night before and were planning on finishing the big things that day. The baby was due at the end of the month and Sharon was so ready to have their baby in her arms instead of in her.

The knock on the door that had shook her from her thoughts, was the same knock that ended the image she held in her head of the happy family she was supposed to have soon. She knew what to expect when she saw the two uniformed officers at her doorstep. She herself was a cop and while moving up the ranks had to be the one to give the same bad news to families at one time. Holding onto her belly she sat on the stairs and let the officers give her the life changing piece of information. Two days later they had confirmed with the Medical Examiner that he'd suffered from an undetected deadly heart arrhythmia. Casey had died from a possibly treatable disease. Life seemed so unfair.

Evidently, it was hereditary and Casey's grandfather had died from the same ailment. A simple test could have saved his life. Her own child would be tested to prevent such a meaningless tragedy from occurring again. She would forever guard their child.

A week later, Sharon gave birth to a beautiful red-haired little girl. She was the perfect mix of them and it pained Sharon to not have Casey there with her for this magical moment. When her parents and Casey's parents arrived, Sharon introduced them to the baby. As everyone held her gorgeous daughter, Sharon informed them that she and Casey had decided months ago to name the baby if it was a girl after Sharon's late grandmother Diane; however, she had a different plan now. Casey's mother shot her a look until she informed them all, that she'd decided to name their daughter Casey Diane, so baby Casey could always have the strength of her father in her name. It turned a sad day into a beautiful day for everyone.

So, this is what brought Sharon to this moment now three years later, sitting in a fancy, romantic restaurant, while her exuberant three year old little girl slept over at her in-laws house for the evening. Why on earth this charismatic defense attorney wanted to spend time with her was unknown. Locking eyes with the man before her, Sharon interrupts, "Jack, what are we doing here?"

The man smiles and leans across the table, "We are having dinner, Sharon."

"Yes, but you know what I mean. Why on earth are you wasting time on me?" Sharon asks flustered by his attempt to avoid the question.

"The better question here Sharon, is why you think I shouldn't." Jack retorted.

"Well, I can think of quite a few Mr. Raydor. For one, I am a detective bent on putting harden criminals away and you spend your days trying to get the out of trouble. Two, I am a single mother of a three year old. Three, I am so overtired…always. Four, I am grouchy in the mornings until I get at least three cups of coffee, and in four months and one day that will be four cups, one for each year of Casey's life." She pauses to smile at the mention of her little girl.

Jack takes this moment to take the lead, "Five, you are beautiful. Six, I love your laugh. Seven, you are so hard headed and I love everyway you challenge me. Eight, I love spending time with you and Casey. Nine, I love your giant crazy family, in-laws included. And ten, I'd love to spend every morning for the rest of my life making you as much coffee as you need to get going."

Sharon watches speechless as Jack pulls a ring out from his jacket pocket and holds it up to her, "Sharon, I will not get down on one knee for you, because you are so hard headed you'd take it as a permanent win. Instead, I am going to sit here and put this ring on your finger. I love you Sharon Novak, I love you and Casey. I want to make you both my family. I want to spend my life with you and have children with you and raise Casey as my own. Please Sharon, make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Biting her lip, Sharon nods excitedly, and softly says, "Yes," as tears spill from her eyes.

* * *

 **Twenty Five Years Later…**

"Mom! Dad!" Casey yelled out walking into her family home while haphazardly throwing her stuff down in the front hall of the brownstone her parents bought nearly twenty four years ago. It was Friday evening and her parents always ate in on Friday nights. They liked to cook a big meal and eat as a family, a celebration to the week coming to an end. Although, since her mother became Captain of the Major Crimes division two years ago these dinners ended early. "Mom! Dad! Is anyone home?" Casey called out again noticing the dining table wasn't set yet.

Making her way down the hall to the kitchen, Casey walked in to find her mother, Sharon, sitting at the kitchen counter with a bottle of champagne in front of her and her step father, Jack, standing holding a big cake that read 'Congratulations Casey' on it. "What is this? Wait! Who told you two?" Casey asked a little upset her surprise had been spoiled.

"We did!" yelled her siblings and best friends. Jumping at the sound of people behind her, Casey turned around to find her best friends, Kim and Serena, and siblings, Daniel and Claire.

Smiling and shaking her head, Casey exclaimed, "Well, since we all know now, I got Sex Crimes!"

"Congratulations kiddo, I always knew you'd land a big fish." Jack said hugging his step daughter.

"Congratulations Casey," Sharon said hugging her daughter tightly. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." Casey said beaming as her father popped the champagne. Glasses were poured and passed around.

Jack held his glass up high, "To my brave and strong daughter Casey. Casey, you can handle anything and your strength will dominate in the courtroom now that you have an even bigger fish to fry than White Collar. Remember though Casey, speak softly and carry a big stick! To Casey!"

"To Casey!" the room exploded.

Casey stood amidst the cheers. She was so happy at this moment. She finally had a division of her own at the DA's office. It was the step in the direction she so sought after, being a judge.

While enjoying the evening, she finally found a moment to catch her mother outside. "Hey Mom, have you heard who your new ADA is yet?"

"No, did you catch a leak before me?" Sharon asked excitedly. The DA's office had decided to switch a lot of ADA's around as elections had just finished.

"I did, I actually met her today. She used to run my division. Branch thought it would be a good idea for us to get acquainted since I will be taking over her unit, this way she can offer me advice if I need it." Casey explained.

Sharon smiled at her daughter. She was so proud of her today. She was so proud of the woman she'd become. "Well who is she, honey?"

"Her name is Alex, well Alexandra Cabot to be exact." Casey said. Quickly seeing how her mother's smile faded, Casey asked, "Do you know her?"

Sharon stood still for a moment, before shaking her head, "No honey, I don't. Let's get back to the party."

Watching her daughter walk back towards her siblings and friends in laughter, Sharon shook her head. Saying a silent prayer to herself, Sharon tried to keep a clear head. This could be a completely different Alex Cabot, although, more than likely it would be the same Alex Cabot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am excited to see you all like this story already. :) Thank you for you awesome reviews. Enjoy! Again, this is from my cell phone so sorry about any typos!**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later...**

Alex Cabot stormed into her best friend and predecessor's office, "Abbie, I can't do it! Take it back, I don't want Major Crimes anymore. Take it back, and you deal with _her_." Alex sighs.

"Oh come on, Alex. Sharon Raydor, isn't that bad. I mean she's got her way of doing things, but she isn't terrible." Abbie laughed leaning back in her chair.

Alex's eyes went wide at her friends statement. "Not that bad!" The blonde exclaimed, "Abbie, I will be lucky if I ever see a courtroom again. All she does is make deals! She wants to get a case, catch the guy, and lock him up and throw away the key. I am just there to bargain with criminals not assess the case and take it to trial. Believe it or not, I became a lawyer to spend time in the courtroom, not the police station."

"Okay, Alex, I know I am your friend and all, but you don't get the friend speech today, you get the Bureau Chiefs speech. Are you ready?" Abbie asked waiting for Alex to nod. Seeing Alex nod yes, Abbie continued, "Sharon, Branch, and the police chief devised this plan, and you know what, it works. Catch the criminal and make a deal with them. Most of the time hardened criminals get locked up for way longer than they would if you took them to court. Oh, and let us not forget those awful cases we get and the degenerate gets off. So, in my eyes it's a giant win. Plus, it's all politics. You get your convictions, and learn how to play a different form of hardball. It will make you a better stronger prosecutor and a better candidate for DA one day. You know, saying you could ever beat out me."

"Fine. But, I am telling you right now Abbie, this woman has it out for me." Alex sighed plopping down on Abbie's couch and putting her feet up.

"Well," Abbie starts scowling at Alex's relaxed position on her furniture, "If you treat her office anything like you treat mine it's probably well deserved."

"I am so sorry," Alex laughs, "I didn't realize that my best friend had stepped up her standards so much since her promotion."

"You are so frustrating." Abbie laughs throwing her stress ball at the blonde.

Sitting up, Alex leans forward and tosses the ball back. "Yeah well you love me anyway. So, answer me a question."

Abbie quarks and eyebrow at her friend. Alex's normally casual and laid back sense had turned slightly serious which greatly intrigued Abbie. Not to say that Alex wasn't a serious and strong woman, she just was usually more laid back and playful with her friends and especially when not in the office. So, this particular seriousness in her tone was surprising, even when venting about Sharon Raydor a minute ago she didn't sound so serious. Taking a breath, Abbie replied, "Okay..."

"What do you know about Casey Novak?" Alex asked. The slight smile that tugged at the corners of Alex's lips at the mention of the redheads name wasn't missed by her friend.

"Why Alex?"

Alex sat back at the question and frowned at her friend. Abbie clearly had on her Texas glare, which meant she was suddenly trying to read Alex's mind, something Alex didn't enjoy. Giving Abbie a equally fixed stare, Alex replied, "Because Ms. Bureau Chief, ever since you gave a White Collar Newbie my old unit I have been having to help her find her footing. I am not sure about her or her qualities for running Sex Crimes."

Inwardly laughing, Abbie shakes her head. She knows her friend has a crush on the redhead, which clearly means Alex hasn't been told or realized that Casey is Sharon's daughter. What is even funnier is Alex is in denial or at least trying to hide her attraction for Casey. Smiling, Abbie replies, "Well, first off Casey has a phenomenal conviction rate, so I wouldn't call her a newbie. Second, it was Branch's call to put Casey on Sex Crimes, not mine. Now, if she is becoming a burden for you to help while she settles in, I can take over for you."

"No, no!" Alex exclaims eagerly, before settling her voice back to a cooler level, "What I mean, is I don't mind helping her. I just wondered if you knew about her background is all."

"What about her background, Cabot?"

"Oh, nothing, she just doesn't talk about anything but work is all. I just found it curious is all. Anyway, I am meeting her for coffee in 10, so I better go." Alex says standing.

"Coffee, huh?" Abbie says with a knowing grin.

Shaking her head, Alex sighs, "No Abbie. I don't like her," leaving the office.

Walking down the hall, Alex thinks about what Abbie was implying. She didn't like Casey. Casey was just her successor and needing help right now. That's all Casey was to her. Just someone for her to guide. She did not like Casey Novak that way. Plus, she didn't know anything about Casey.

Despite her continued denial of her feelings, Alex couldn't stop thinking about the redhead the whole way to the coffee shop. Walking across the street she caught sight of the redhead standing in line looking at the door, clearly looking for her. The realization made Alex's heart beat a little faster. When Casey looked out the window and locked eyes with Alex as she walked down the sidewalk, the redheads wave made Alex feel like she had a stomach full of butterflies. Only then did Alexandra Cabot admit to herself that she might like Casey Novak.

Walking into the coffee shop, she joined Casey. "Hey, I hope you haven't been waiting long for me?" Alex said rather quickly, mentally reminding herself to slow down.

"No, not at all. I just got here. Thank you so much for meeting me. This case is really stressing me out and I really think the squad hates me." Casey replied, a tone of sadness lacing her voice.

Placing a hand on Casey's shoulder, Alex firmly said, "The guys in the squad hate change. They also hate being told what they have to do, and being told no. Basically, think of it as hazing. They are going to be a pain in your ass until you prove yourself. Got it?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I just hate being looked at like I am an idiot. I showed up to one crime scene and actually pointed out something useful and they treated me like I was a bothersome child."

"Oh Casey," Alex sighed, "You showed up at a crime scene. No wonder they hate you. They probably think you are trying to tell them how to do their jobs. Okay, rule number one, don't go to a crime scene unless they ask you to show up. Got it?"

"Got it."

As they broke apart to order, Casey gave Alex's hand a little squeeze of thanks. It was meant as a harmless gesture, by neither woman missed the feeling of butterflies that rolled through their stomachs at the small touch. As Casey ordered, Alex couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss the redhead. If a small touch affected her like that, how would kissing her feel?

Shaking her head clear, Alex stepped forward to order. As they received their drinks and sat at a table, Alex could see that Casey had settled some and seemed more comfortable talking about her current case. Alex really hoped this case went well for her, having an easy case out the gate would help build the squads confidence in the redhead.

"So now that I have vented, tell me how you are liking Major Crimes." Casey asked Alex.

"Well other than the fact that Captain Raydor is a complete pain in the ass, it's okay. The rest of the squad is nice. I don't know how anyone puts up with her." Alex spits out while fixing her coffee. When she looks up at Casey, she visibly sees a change on the redheads face. "What?" Alex asks looking behind her, thinking Casey must have seen something upsetting.

Casey shakes her head, her expression softening, "No one has told you yet, have they?"

"Told me what?" Alex asks hesitantly.

Casey reaches across the table and takes Alex's hand for reassurance, "Sharon Raydor is my mom."

"Oh my god, Casey I am so sorry. I am absolutely mortified. If you never..." Alex was quickly cut off by Casey pressing her finger lightly to Alex's lips to shush her.

"Don't worry about it Alex. My mom can be a hard ass at times. You'll learn to love her for it eventually. Everyone in her squad hated her originally. Just look at it this way, you help me and I will help you." Casey said with a beautiful smile as she pulled her hand away.

"Thank you, Casey. I am seriously embarrassed though about talking so off the cuff about your mom."

"So, what are you saying? If you had known she was my mom you'd just have talked bad about her behind my back." Casey questioned with a firm stare that actually matched Raydor's interrogation stare.

"I, uh, no. N-no, never, I-I don't know." Alex blurted out turning a whole new shade of red.

Seeing Alex blush so hard while losing her words caused Casey to burst out laughing, "Oh my Alex, I am just teasing you!"

"You are so mean."

"That was so worth it though," Casey said patting Alex's hand again, "Seriously though, don't worry, my mom is a little hard on everyone till she knows there work ethic. Once she figures you out, she'll love you just as much as I do." Alex couldn't help but focus on the last sentence Casey spoke.

The rest of their coffee break went smoothly, with Casey giving Alex tips on how to deal with her mom, and Alex giving Casey pointers on Sex Crimes. As they finished and stood to leave, Alex didn't want to part with the redhead, but knew it would be inappropriate to ask Casey to for more of her time. Their slow walk back to the office filled with small talk. It pained her to say goodbye, but alas she did and turned to walk towards her office.

"Hey Alex!" Casey called down the hall to the blonde.

Alex smiled and turned to face the redhead, "Yes, Ms. Novak?"

"Have dinner with me tonight?" Casey asked with a bright smile.

Alex blushed lightly and said, "I would love too. I will meet you in your office after court!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry this update is coming out so late. Work has been crazy and we are desperate to catch up! I am hoping this week will slow down and I can update both stories more! I love that you all seem to be enjoying this story. :) Your reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

Sharon stood in her observation room with Lieutenant Tao and Detective Sanchez, watching the interview of their newest suspect. Lieutenant Provenza and Dectective Sykes were interviewing, CEO David Carter for the possible murder of his finance director John Valentine. They'd finally built enough of a foundation to make Carter break and force a deal, but her ADA was again not here when she needed her.

Seeing Buzz, her computer tech enter the room with a phone in hand, Sharon barked, "Where is Cabot?" She knew without checking that the police chief was on the phone wanting a progress update. High profile suspects were meant to be babied in his eyes. Putting the phone to her ear, she said, "Captain Raydor," as she saw the blonde approaching the observation room.

"Yes sir," Sharon continued listening to the Chief's lecture, "Well sir, respectfully, we have been waiting on ADA Cabot to arrive, but she has now decided to grace us with her presence."

Alex opened the door and entered the room right as Sharon began talking about her. She couldn't understand why this woman hated her so much. It was ridiculous, and frankly unprofessional. Sharon called her a little over an hour ago, and Alex told her she would be in as soon as possible. She'd made a point to get fully caught up on the case with Abbie before coming down to pitch a half assed deal. She wanted her ducks in a row, this was her reputation on the line and she was determined to do her best even if she didn't like the way they ran things in this department.

Sharon hung up the portable and set it back down in the cradle near Buzz. Looking pointedly at Alex with quite an unhappy look on her face Sharon began, "You are late. What took you so long to get here? Don't you understand we are on a tight time frame here?"

Alex Cabot did not take being spoke down to infront of people at all, especially at work. She wasted no time making this known in a firm tone, "Excuse me, Captain, I was making sure I was fully informed on your case, before coming over here and making uninformed deals."

Showing her frustration in her crisp green eyes, Sharon points a finger at Alex and quickly snaps, "You should have been prepared. You have been working for this unit for two weeks now, so why were you not prepared?"

"First off, you all work for me!" Alex snaps back while closing in on Sharon as the rest of the rooms occupants watched, "So, Captain Raydor, don't you begin to tell me how to do my job. I have one of the highest conviction rates in the District Attorney's office and I take pride in that fact. I also take pride in getting scum bags off the streets, so don't worry about me slacking off on my job ever, and don't you dare ever accuse me of it again."

Taking a breath to compose her tone of voice, Alex continued, "I am sorry I was late Captain. I am fully aware of our time frame and am fully aware of the importance of striking a deal with Mr. Carter in the next few hours, but I can ensure you this will not take that long."

"Well, I sincerely hope so..." Sharon sighed walking from the room. Once she was out of Alex's eyeshot, she smiled. Maybe she would be able to work with this Cabot after all.

* * *

 **Later that evening...**

"So, you've been tested for your dads condition, right?" Alex asks Casey tentatively. Casey had just finished telling the blonde about her father's death and how her mother met her stepdad. Alex couldn't lie, though, the story of how Casey's dad died so suddenly terrified her.

Casey smiled warmly seeing the immense concern that played clearly upon her dates face. Nodding, Casey replied, "Yes, I am sure. I have had numerous tests done on my heart and as just a preventative step I have an EKG performed yearly. My heart is perfectly fine."

"Good, I-I am glad to hear it." Alex stammered. She knew it shouldn't upset her so much, but she was aware of her growing feelings for Casey and believed it played a major role in her concern.

"So, I told you about my childhood, so quid pro quo." Casey said while stirring her martini.

"Well, it's not the happiest childhood story, but it has some nice parts." Alex began looking off I into the distance. Casey quirked an eyebrow at Alex, she was very curious as to what the blonde had to say.

Taking a breath, Alex continued, "My mother married my father young. She was 22 years old and had just finished studying in Paris. Her family was French and wanted her to know the French culture first hand." A smile danced across Alex's face at the mention of her mother, but seeing the darkness fill her blue eyes, Casey knew that it wasn't going to be a happy story.

"So, anyway, when she arrived back home she met my dad at a dinner party. He'd just broken up with his fiancé and it was his first outing without her. He said it was destiny, because once he saw my mother he knew she was the love of his life. They dated for about a month before he proposed. My mother's family hated him though. They said she couldn't marry him, that he was selfish and spoiled, a problem with new money in their eyes. My mother told them they were wrong and they eloped. Then found out about a month after that they were having me. I was born before their first wedding anniversary." Alex said pausing to finish her drink as the waitress returned to the table.

After they ordered dessert and some coffee, Casey looked at Alex, "Do you want to continue?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Your eyes tell me there is something darker coming." Casey says softly.

Alex looked at her hands, "My mother was amazing. She was the sweetest person I have ever met. If she found a puppy or kitten on the side of the street she'd take it home with us. Once we had a baby duckling living in our guest bathroom, because it's mother had been killed and she couldn't bear to leave it to die in the park. She was so beautiful, she had long brown hair and blue eyes." Alex paused looking back up at Casey, her blue eyes now glassy with tears, "When I was eleven she was diagnosed with terminal breast cancer. It came on so quickly. She noticed this lump, and went straight to the doctor. They were optimistic because she's caught it so quickly, but it turned out to be invasive. It spread just as quickly as it was removed."

Alex stopped to compose herself for a minute, then continued, "Before this, my father worked all the time, he was never home and when he was he was in his office. He rarely did anything with us, but that all changed over night. The second she was told it was cancer he hired a board to handle his business and worked minimal hours. He was home all the time. When she was given 8 months to live, he took the company jet and her doctor and we traveled the world. He took her everywhere she'd always wanted to visit, took her on every adventure possible. We ended the trip in Paris. We spent the last month of her life there. She told me everything I needed to know about being a woman. She said, 'Alexandra, be strong, enjoy life, but most importantly be yourself, do what makes you happy always, and when you find true love you will know it. Don't ever let anyone keep you from the person you love.' I have lived by her words every day since. The evening she died, she knew it was coming. She had my dad and I come in and say goodbye, then she told him to take me to see the Eiffel Tower. It was the most magical evening. He took me to dinner and then to the tower to see it all lit up at night. He promised me there that he would always put me first and take care of me. That everything was going to change and he couldn't replace her, but he would damn well make sure I always knew how much they both loved me. He's really an amazing dad. I have to say I have been very blessed in life to have two wonderful parents. He raised me to be strong and to always stay true to myself. He has always been to all my school events and in high school when I was involved in drama, he'd come help build the sets! I can't wait for you to meet him."

"He sounds wonderful," Casey said softly squeezing Alex's hand lightly, "What are there names?"

"Oh, gosh, I am sorry, my dad is Andrew, and my mom's name was, Esme." Alex said with a laugh, her mood clearly beginning to brighten.

"Esme, that's a beautiful name. I'd love to meet your dad. I think you'd like my step-dad, I am sure you'll like my mom once she starts to warm up to you. I still can't believe she acted like that to you today." Casey said using her hands for emphasis.

"Don't worry about it. I think I got my point across to her. She was nicer after the deal was made. I think everything might be looking up."

Casey smiled, even after her mother had been hard on Alex, Alex was still willing to go out with her and stay positive about her mother. She really was a special woman and Casey was clearly falling for her. Squeezing Alex's hand again as dessert and coffee arrived, Casey softly said, "I am happy to here that."

The rest of their date passed with laughter, easy flirting and small touches. The drive back to Casey's apartment took a tad longer than expected but was again filled with easy conversation about work and life. Although, despite their easy conversation Alex found herself nervous about asking Casey on another date. She wanted to, but was afraid to seem to forward.

As Alex neared Casey's building, she became increasingly nervous. Casey noticed how the blonde was biting her lip as she pulled up outside her building. The redhead couldn't help but smile at how the normally confident blonde was suddenly so unsure of herself.

"Alex, I had a great time tonight." Casey said softly, not missing how her date seemed to blush lightly at her words.

Nodding with a faint smile on her lips, Alex softly said, "Yeah, so did I." Looking at Casey, she continued, "Uh, Case would you be up for going out again soon, like maybe tomorrow, if you felt up to it, if not we could pick another day, or we don't have to at all, you know it's..."

She was quickly cut off by Casey's lips pressed against hers in a firm but soft kiss. Suddenly, Alex couldn't remember what she was so nervous about or what she was asking. All she could focus on was Casey's mango flavored lip balm, the smell of her flowery shampoo as she tangled a hand in her hair, and the feel of Casey's soft fingers against her cheek. Alex was completely lost in the kiss. When they finally broke apart, she felt like part of her was going with Casey. A sensation she'd never felt before. It was new and scary. She didn't want Casey to leave.

Feeling a surge of confidence, Alex said, "Casey, spend the day with me tomorrow."

"Yes, Alex." Casey replied in a husky voice. "When do you want to pick me up?"

"I will pick you up at 9."

Casey smiled, kissing Alex quickly before opening the car door, "See you then." Exiting the car, Casey felt a lightness in her step she hadn't ever felt before. Alex seemed to have an amazing effect on her, and she couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brought for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First, I would like to greatly apologize in my lack of updating the last two weeks. I have been swamped at work, and battling a nasty cycle of headaches. Needless to say, writing has been impossible lately. So, I will be playing catch up for a bit. I did however, enjoy writing this chapter. It would be my dream date with my girlfriend. ;) Thanks for the reviews, they helped urge this chapter along!**

* * *

Sitting across the table from Casey, Alex smiled thinking about how amazing this day has already been. A carriage ride through the park and now they were grabbing a bite to eat before heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. For it being a last minute date, she'd been able to pull off creating her dream date with no problems. She could hardly wait to take Casey to their final stop later that evening. By far, it was the best Saturday of her life yet.

Casey looked over at a smiling Alex. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Casey asked wondering if she had something on her face or in her teeth.

"Relax, Casey," Alex started with a laugh, "I was just thinking about what an amazing time I'd had today so far."

Casey laughed heartily, "Okay, we need to work on that smile then. I didn't get that message from it at all."

Alex frowned, "I don't know how to take that statement."

"Don't worry about it. I am being silly. So, where's next on our day of fun?" Casey said as she took another bite of salad.

"I am taking you to the Met."

"Really? I love the Met." Casey replied beaming.

"Good, then you'll love this excursion." Alex said with a wink.

Three hours later, Casey found herself stunned and amazed at Alex Cabot even more so than when they walked into the Metropolitan Museum of Art. It turned out that Alex's aunt use to be a curator at the museum and Alex had arranged a behind the scenes tour of the museum for her. It was amazing to see her favorite pieces and artists up close and to see how such magnificent place functioned on a personal level.

As they finished the tour, and we're headed back towards the exit, Alex grabbed Casey's hand to stop her. "I want to check something out in the gift store really quick. Join me?" The blonde questioned.

"Sure, lead the way."

Alex led them into the store to where the posters of the artwork they'd just seen were displayed. After flipping through several sets she finally came to the one she'd been looking for and paused to examine the print. Smiling she showed Casey, "I have always loved this piece. The last time I was here I wanted to buy it to hang in my foyer, but I passed on it. I've regretted it that whole time, but this time I am going to buy it. No regrets this trip."

Casey smiled at the blonde before looking the poster over. It was a blown up black and white photo, showing a candid shot of a couple sitting in an old dinner. The man in the picture was leaning over to kiss the woman's chin. She is laughing and he is smiling. She holds a cigarette in her hand and his is in the ashtray, the smoke trailing up, coffee sitting idly on the table. The picture is the perfect description of love in a simple candid shot, how in a moment with the person you love you can forget about all the small things. This poster being Alex Cabot's favorite said volumes about her character. Casey couldn't help but lean in and place a small kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth.

Pulling back, Casey relished the blondes small smile. The redhead knew she was falling hard and she didn't mind one bit. "Where to next?" She asked with a smile.

Alex looked to her watch, "Well, it all depends if are you hungry? If you are dinner, if not, I don't live to far from here. We could go to my place and hang out for a bit before dinner then I have a special surprise tonight."

"What is it!" Casey exclaimed startling Alex as the headed to the exit of the museum after paying.

"I'm not telling."

"Give me a hint."

"Nope." Alex stayed firm.

"Please," Casey begged.

Hailing a cab, Alex smirked, "Never Novak, my resolve is unbreakable."

Casey laughed, as Alex opened the door for her, "I have no doubt Cabot I could break you like a thin twig in the right circumstances."

Alex stumbled for a moment moving to climb in the cab herself as Casey's words sink in. "Oh, you think?" Alex quipped.

"Without a doubt." Casey smirked.

Alex just shook her head. Giving her address to the cabbie, they made their way to Alex's apartment in easy conversation. Pulling up outside the building, Casey had every suspicion completely confirmed. Alex Cabot came from lots of crazy money.

Walking into the building, Alex greeted the doorman. Taking her mail from him she led Casey to the elevator and pressed a button. Before long, they stood outside Alex's apartment door.

As they entered the apartment, Casey's breath was instantly stolen. The apartment was beautiful, big and open. You walked right into a large open living room with an open kitchen and dining area. The whole room was lined with windows looking out onto a balcony and a beautiful view of the city. Standing in the center of the room, Casey noticed a staircase on one side of the room and followed it up to a loft like room.

"That's my bedroom. It's and unusual layout, but I liked it. The outdoor seating sold it. Call me crazy, but I love the smell of the city." Alex admitted.

"It's beautiful. I love it." Casey confessed.

Alex smiled and blushed lightly, "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay..." Alex continued, setting down her poster on a table in the foyer. Pointing to a spot on the wall, she said, "I am going to hang it here."

"I think that will look nice." Casey replied with a genuine smile, "So, show me what the great Alexandra Cabot does when she comes home from work."

"I don't know if the title is super fitting, but I kick off my shoes first thing," Alex does so as she explains, "then I walk over here to the kitchen and do the one thing people least expect, I get a beer!"

Casey laughs and kicks off her shoes as she joins Alex in the kitchen, taking a beer despite her recent decline, "Then what?"

"Then I turn on some music. Let's see, I think this playlist is perfect for our occasion." Alex says smiling as the first notes played throughout the room.

"Wow, built in speakers, how posh of you."

Alex smiled taking Casey's hand and leading her to a large open space in the room. "I try," she adds as she opens the large doors to the balcony and sets down their drinks. As the music picked up, Alex took Casey's hand pulling her tight against her and whispered, "Normally I dance alone, but since I have the prettiest girl in the city with me I thought I'd slow it down a bit."

Instantly, the two moved in rhythm to the music around the open space in the room and out on to the balcony and back again. Alex expertly led and stole kisses from Casey as they danced, spun and dipped. A few songs later they were laughing on the outdoor sofa while swapping stories and ordering pizza. It was by far the easiest date Casey had ever been on and she was finding herself falling hard for Alex.

Awhile later curled up on the sofa watching television, Alex noticed the time on her phone and exclaimed, "Casey, we have to go now! I lost track of time, we might miss it."

"Miss what? Oh, your surprise! Okay." Casey jumped out of Alex's embrace and scrambled to put her shoes back on as Alex did the same. Scrambling from the apartment, they were only slowed by the elevator, but quickly found themselves inside a cab and headed to a secret location. Instead of telling the cabbie the location, Alex had handed him a note with their destination, then assured him she knew what she was doing. The last part slightly concerned Casey.

After a nerve wracking 20 minutes, they pulled up outside of the Empire State Building. Climbing out of the cab, Casey looked around a bit confused. The building was getting ready to close for the night and had already stopped letting visitors inside, so she wasn't quite sure why they were there. Then she caught sight of Alex's confident look and took comfort in the blonde's reassuring smile as she took her hand and allowed her to lead the way.

Alex led them right into the building greeting the night guards and headed straight to the elevators, taking one that wasn't used for the visitors to the building. As Alex pressed a button to the top, Casey ordered, "Explain Cabot."

"A friend owed me a favor." Alex said with a smile.

"What are you, the Godfather?"

Alex tapped her chin as she looked up at the ceiling of the lift, "Now that's a title I like..."

"Stop it," Casey exclaimed, swatting Alex's arm.

Alex grabbed Casey's offending hand and pulled her close, rubbing the tip of her nose against Casey's, "I will for a kiss."

As their lips met, the lift came to a stop and the doors opened, ending their moment. Entering the lobby at the top of the building the two women made their way through the gift store. Alex recognized the woman behind the counter and stopped to say hello.

"Celia," Alex said excitedly to the Hispanic woman behind the counter, "I didn't know you were working tonight."

"I wasn't expecting to, but my coworker came down with the flu. So, I was the only one left to work. Is this your special friend?"

Alex blushed at the woman's words and looked towards Casey, "Yes, this is Casey, Celia."

The woman smiled brightly at Alex, "Well, I won't hold you two up then. Have fun." As she finished, she lightly hugged Alex then walked away.

Casey quirked an eyebrow at Alex, "You're special friend?"

Ignoring her question, Alex took the redhead's hand and led her outside to the I observation deck. Wrapping her arms around Casey, she said, "I love this city. I always have and always will. I love the sounds, the smell, the electricity of the whole place. I brought you here tonight, because I have always felt like this building is the heart of the whole city." Leaning into Casey's ear she whispers, "And I love the view...anyway, I wanted to give you those parts of me, because they are the most true parts."

Casey turned in Alex's arms, and kissed the blonde again. Pressing their foreheads together as they broke their kiss, Casey softly said, "I am falling for you, Alex."

"I have fallen for you, Casey."

Casey chuckled softly, "Then you might want to refer to me as you girlfriend, your special friend just sounds like I am a rent a date."

"You are awful."

"You love me."

"Do I?" Alex questions.

"Yes."

Alex smiles, "Kiss me."

Casey doesn't hesitate, she pulls Alex in close and kisses her passionately. All their emotions running through a single kiss. The feel of Alex's lips against hers, her hands in her hair, body pressed against hers...it's all to much. Casey wants more, she needs more.

Breaking the kiss, Casey lets her lips travel to Alex's ear and whispers, "No regrets, right?"

"Right," Alex gasped in a whisper.

"Then take me home and show me your bedroom," Casey husked, eliciting a whimper from Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal, I am better now but work is insane! Oh, and grad school started back. So, in other words my time is spread super thin. I want to be able to update regularly again and finish stories more like I use to, so I am giving you readers the choice! When I started these two stories I expected to have them finished before school started back, but life occurred and here we are, so you all get to choose which story I finish first. My goal is to finish it quickly then finish the other story. No more two stories at the same time. Other goal would be to update at least every other day. However, keep in mind, I am a full time working, grad student, single mom! Now you really appreciate my three chapter days don't you, lol. I crack myself up.**

 **Anyway, which would you lovely readers (that I adore so much!) like finished first, A Lack of Color or Out of the Woods?**

 **I also propose it this way, because then each story gets the time and attention they deserve.**

* * *

Casey watched as Alex fumbled with the keys to open the apartment door, it humored her at how the strong surefooted attorney seemed to turn so shy around her. As, the blonde finally managed to open the door, she paused and looked at the redhead, "Casey, are you sure about this? I mean, what about your mother?"

Casey laughed, "I try not to think about her at times like this…"

Walking into the apartment, clearly frustrated by the redhead's humor at the subject Alex sighs, "Casey…"

Closing the door behind her, Casey walked to Alex and softly removed Alex's jacket letting her finger tips run the course of the blonde's arms as she leaned into her ear, "I don't let my mother make my life choices Alexandra. If you are having second thoughts just tell me, don't make it about me and my mother."

Alex was puzzled by Casey and her words. Normally she was so confident in everything, but this woman undid her at every seam. She felt like putty in her hands. Even now, she was sure Casey was chastising her for bringing up her mother at this moment, but she was running her fingernails down the length of her arms in a very seductive manner and kissing her neck and exposed shoulder, Alex just couldn't find words to speak, all she could focus on was the growing heat building inside her.

"Tell me, Alexandra," Casey said spinning Alex in her arms and pinning her against the wall in a rather fluid motion, "Tell me you're sure, because if I kiss you once more I'll be lost…"

Alex nodded still unable to speak, but Casey pinned her tighter to firmly said, "I said tell me, I need to know you are sure, because I know if I kiss you again Alexandra I will never be able to go back, and I would rather have you in my life than not, so tell me if you are sure or not."

Alex looked deeply into Casey's green eyes, still she didn't reply, instead she found herself within Casey's own soul. Quickly she picked Casey up and carried her up the stairs, falling down onto the bed with her, kissing her passionately breaking the kiss only long enough to whisper, "I am very sure Casey."

Slowly, pulling clothes off of one another, mouths exploring the other, Alex found herself kissing down Casey's naked body. It was as if the whole world had stopped spinning in that instance, all that existed was Casey and her. Taking one of Casey's nipples in her mouth and sucking on it lightly she was mesmerized by Casey's arching body. Letting it go with a pop and flicking her tongue over it quickly she kissed her way to the next and repeated her actions before slowly kissing her way down the redhead's body. She loved how Casey's breathing became ragged and desperate sounding before she even reached her destination.

Running her hands and fingernails lightly down over Casey's perfect breasts and across her toned stomach, Alex trails her hands down to Casey's center and pushes her legs apart and leans in kissing her way up Casey's thighs. As she nears her prize Casey mumbles "God, yes. Yes, Alex, yes."

Not wanting to draw anything out any longer for the redhead, Alex runs her hot tongue through Casey's waiting wetness moaning lightly at the taste. Casey can't hold back her pleasure and instantly cries out from the sensation tangling her hand tightly in Alex's hair shifting just enough to give Alex perfect access to her clit. Loving the response her actions are eliciting from the redhead, Alex repeats her actions a few times then pulls back causing Casey to beg, "Please don't stop Alex."

"Never Casey," Alex assures as she quickly slides two fingers in easily and sets a rhythm that quickly earns her a slur of appreciative slurs from the redhead. Leaning back in, she capture's Casey's clit in her mouth and begins to run her tongue in circles around the bundle of nerves as she continues to move her fingers artfully against Casey's g-spot causing the redhead to make the most erotic sounds. She could tell Casey was super close to exploding as she tangled her hands tight in her hair and began begging Alex to suck her clit. Alex happily did as asked, loving how Casey rolled her hips in time with Alex's fingers and mouth. The redhead's orgasm was so intense, Alex was sure her neighbors could hear Casey screaming Alex's name.

"Fuck, Alex." Casey gasped, as Alex cleaned her fingers.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Don't be so smug."

"I was only stating a fact counselor." Alex replied with a smirk. She indeed was quite proud of herself. She had never had a partner react quite like that before and it did make her feel a little big headed if she was being honest.

"Get over here, Cabot." Casey ordered. Alex didn't question, she just crawled across the bed towards Casey and let Casey guide her up her body, to the point her aching center was mere inches from Casey's hot mouth. "I want to taste you before I make you come harder than you have ever come."

All Alex could do was gasp, at Casey's statement. It wasn't the usual first time gentle love making you'd expect, but it was perfectly them. As Casey's hot tongue flicked through her soaked center Alex cried out from the intense pleasure that had built throughout the whole evening, finally getting some relief. Casey moaning as she clearly enjoyed every bit of Alex only made it better, and her warm tongue flicking fast and hard against the blondes clit was just enough to send Alex crashing over the edge panting Casey's name.

They stayed in that position for a minute or two as Casey helped Alex ride out her orgasm and enjoyed just how wet she'd made the blonde. Then Casey told Alex to scoot back and helped them move into a new position, Alex straddling Casey's lap. Kissing the blonde, Casey whispered, "I want to look into your eyes as you come."

Alex nodded as she felt Casey reenter her; a gasp falling from her lips as the redhead set a deep slow pace, hitting that spot perfectly. "Fuck, yes, Case." Her strokes were deliberate and before long she added her other hand rubbing circles against the blondes clit as she worked her inside and out, Alex was nothing but a panting, mumbling mess as her orgasm tore through her harder than ever before, Casey's words come true.

Falling back on the bed together, the two women stared at each other for a minute. "Hi," Alex mumbled.

"Hi," Casey laughed.

"You reduced me to nothing but hi."

"It was payback for looking so damn smug for making me come so hard." Casey smiled.

Alex smiled seeing how tired Casey suddenly looked. "I will remember that."

Seeing Casey's eyelids getting heavy, the redhead mumbled, "I look…forward…to that…"

Lying breathless next to a sleeping Casey, Alex wondered how this woman could possibly be so amazing. She had such a power over Alex, a power no one had ever had before, one she was happy to let Casey have and control. She found herself falling in love with her and she barely knew her. It terrified her, yet she found it exciting and electrifying and wanted more of it. She wanted everything Casey Novak had to offer her. She wanted to be with Casey, and she really needed to get on impressing Casey's mom.

How would she go about doing that? Sharon Raydor was not easily impressed ever. She would make a point to start trying harder tomorrow. Cragen had been a hard nut to crack, but one lunch date and a lame speech later and they'd gotten along rather well. Sharon was going to take a lot more work, and what would happen when she found out about her and Casey.

"Alex," Casey whispered.

"Yes."

"Come here; lay your head on my chest." Casey instructed rolling onto her back opening up her arm. Alex followed orders and instantly felt much more relaxed the second she heard Casey's steady heart beat and soft breaths. Casey wrapped her arm around Alex's waist, "Feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I thought you were over thinking again. Sleep beautiful, I love you. We will tackle the world in the morning." Casey mumbled not fully aware of what she'd said.

A smile falling over Alex's lips, she answers, "Sounds good baby, I love you too."

The next morning Casey awoke to the warm sunlight casting through the large windows of Alex's apartment. The light beautifully lit up Alex's hair like strands of gold. She truly was a beautiful woman, and Casey knew without a doubt she'd fallen in love with her, even if it was to fast to soon. Casey didn't care, Alex made her feel alive and adventurous and she loved being with her. It was as if she was meant to be with her.

Now all she had to do was make her mother like her. How her mother couldn't love Alex was beyond her comprehension. Her dad would undoubtedly love Alex. She could easily imagine them on the back patio of her parents brownstone grilling arguing over law, or laughing about silly news stories. She could easily envision a future for her and Alex, a whole life together. Had she gone completely mad or had she met the woman she was meant to be with?

"Good morning, beautiful." She heard shaking her from her thoughts, looking up, she was met with Alex's steely gaze and quickly warm lips against hers, followed by warm hands. Right now, Casey could just relish her blonde girlfriend. Later she could conquer their future and working out her mother. Right now enjoying Alex Cabot for breakfast seemed much like a much better choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the wait! I have been working out a plan for this story and hopefully I have it settled on now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two Months Later...**

Alex walked into the elevator pressing the button to take her to the Major Crimes unit. Looking at her watch she sighed, why on earth did Sharon need a deal made at 4 am. Didn't she know Alex was wrapped up nice and warm in her daughter's arms? Oh wait, Alex thought, no she didn't, because Casey was still refusing to tell her mother about their relationship.

This was fast becoming the route of numerous discussions, when to break it to Sharon. Alex hated keeping secrets and wanted to be honest, continuously pointing out to Casey how dangerous it was to keep things hidden from loved ones. However, Casey kept pointing out that she was just enjoying her one on one time with Alex, and why could she not just enjoy their relationship for a little bit without involving her mom. This was a continual debate that Alex was getting more and more tried of as the days passed.

She was in love with Casey and she hated having to hide it. She knew she just needed to give Casey time to come around to telling her mom. Alex just wished there was an easy way to get Sharon to like her. She'd done everything and more to impress the Captain, but nothing seemed to warm the older redhead.

Reaching her floor, Alex made her way to the situation room. Seeing her new friend Amy Sykes waiting for her with a cup of coffee Alex smiled. "Amy, please say that's for me..."

"Nope, Blondie, yours is right here..." Amy says with a laugh picking up an even larger one. "I got you the I hate early mornings size."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Alex says taking the cup from the detective and immediately taking an appreciative sip.

"Now, you better get in there, Sharon wants blood from this guy."

Eyes widening, Alex asks, "Real or figurative?"

"Figurative." Amy smirks.

"Damn, I thought I had a shoe back in for court finally..."

"No luck, Ms. Cabot." Sharon says opening the door, "Glad you could finally join us. Come in and I will brief you on the situation."

Sighing Alex follows Sharon into the room to listen to all the facts. While working out a plan for a deal, she finds her mind wandering to the redhead back home in her bed. She loves Casey, she should really tell Sharon.

* * *

Getting to the office later that morning, Alex goes straight to Casey's office. Knocking on the doorframe, she smiles seeing how excited Casey looks to see her. She can't deny how much she loves her redhead.

"Hey baby, I missed waking up to your kisses this morning." Casey says with a big smile.

Walking in and closing the door behind her, Alex crosses the room and takes Casey into her arms, "Then let me correct that now." Kissing Casey softly, Alex relishes the feel of the redhead in her arms, the soft feel of her lips, the smell of her perfume, the feeling of her body beneath her fingertips...

Breaking the kiss, Casey whispers, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Casey. I think we need to tell your mom."

Looking firmly into Alex's blue eyes, Casey asks, "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened Casey, but it's time. We have been dating two months, I am tired of hiding from her. I would like to invite Amy and her boyfriend over to hang out with us once in a while, I'd like to have your friends over and your siblings, and have dinner with your parents. Is it too much to ask?" Alex asks.

Taking a deep breath, Casey leans against her desk. "I don't know Alex, everything is great between us, I don't want her getting in the way of that."

"What is it Casey? Is it me? Am I not good enough? Is that why she hates me?" Alex says sitting down on Casey's chair.

Sighing Casey replies, "I don't know what it is Alex."

Pulling Casey into her lap, Alex says, "We need to figure something out, baby, because I am in love with you."

Smiling, Casey replies, "Good, because I am in love with you too!" Kissing Alex again, Casey is interrupted by a knock to the door.

"Casey, you secretary said you were in, it's your Mom." Sharon Raydor calls through the door.

Quickly standing, Casey tells Alex, "Get under the desk."

"You're joking right?" Alex dead pans.

"No, I am not. She will wonder why we were in a locked office together. Get under it now." Casey begs.

Rolling her eyes, Alex sighs, "You owe me big time."

Seeing Alex under the desk, Casey pushes her chair in some and walks to unlock the door saying, "Come in, sorry I was changing my shirt."

Walking in the door, Sharon Raydor says, "Hi darling, I was coming to see if you were free for lunch."

Wanting to get her mother out of her office as quickly as possible, Casey said, "Sure Mom, let me grab my bag and we will go."

Running behind her desk, she caught the eye of a very cramped and scowling Alex. Mouthing "I'm sorry," Casey grabbed her purse and led her mother out of the office.

Climbing out from behind the desk, Alex shook her head. Looking at a picture of Casey and her siblings on Casey's bookshelf, Alex spoke to herself, "Something has to change, Casey, and it has to be soon."

* * *

Later that evening, Alex sat on her couch drinking her four large glass of wine. She'd ordered in Italian for her and Casey, but Casey had yet to show. Finishing her glass, Alex began to pour the last of the wine into her glass as she decided to crack open her dinner and stop waiting. Hearing Casey's key in the door, she waited.

"Hey babe, sorry Elliot and Liv needed a warrant." Casey said cheerfully as she walked in.

"Casey, sit down we need to talk." Alex said ignoring Casey's cheerful greeting.

"What's up, babe?" Casey asked walking to where Alex was sitting. She quickly took notice of the waiting dinner and empty bottle of wine. "Alex, I am so sorry. Did you have all this ready for me and I ruin dinner?"

"What?" Alex asked before slowly processing Casey's question and realization through her alcohol dumbed mind, "Oh that, no, I understand your job Casey. Don't worry about being late ever. We can always order new food. What I can't deal with is this tip toeing around your mother any longer. You have to tell her or we are going to have to..."

"To what Alex?" Casey asked quickly sitting on the couch next to Alex, holding her hands in hers. "To what?"

"To...I can't even say it, Casey." Alex whispered looking into Casey's magical green eyes. The moment of silence that quickly engulfed the couple seemed endless. Casey could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes, as she saw just how much her earlier actions hurt her girlfriend, hurt the woman she loved.

"I love you, Alexandra. I am so sorry." Casey lightly kissed Alex's lips before standing and picking up her bag.

Alex felt like her heart was shattering. She couldn't believe Casey was going to leave. "Casey! Casey wait!"

She called out as Casey pulled her cell phone out of the bag, holding up a finger to Alex. Dialing a number, she smiled at Alex, seeing her girlfriend realize what she was doing, she blew Alex a kiss as her mother answered, "Hi, Mom. It's Casey. I just wanted to tell you I'm dating Alex. Yes, Alex Cabot. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you too. Bye." Hanging up her phone she grinned at her girlfriend, "Better babe?"

"Absolutely. Move in with me." Alex said with a large sigh of relief.

Jumping on the couch and pushing Alex onto her back so she was over the blonde, Casey grinned wide, and said, "Absolutely," before kissing Alex...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I have picked up steam with this story now! Woohoo! Time to power through it!**

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

Alex awoke in Casey's arms. Opening her eyes to the light coming in from the windows, she instantly regrets drinking as much as she did the previous night. Burying her head into Casey's neck, she hears Casey chuckle.

"Your head spinning, babe?" Casey asks.

"Yes...what happened?" Alex groans.

"Before or after the amazing sex..."

"Oh...that's right." Alex whispers, "We are moving in together, and you...oh my god! You told your mom."

Holding Alex tight, Casey kissed her. Breaking the kiss, she calmly said, "Don't worry baby, everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby, I am sure. I love you, I want to be with you, and I am so excited to move in with you." Casey said kissing Alex softly. "Now, get in the shower and I will make you some breakfast. We can go to work together."

"Okay, babe." Listening to Casey walk downstairs, Alex couldn't believe she was as lucky as she was...loving Casey was the best thing ever.

* * *

Casey got to her office after settling Alex into hers. Leaning back in her chair, she pulled out her cell phone. Sighing she mumbled to herself, "No time like the present."

Finding her mother's number she presses send. "Hi Mom," Casey says as she hers Sharon answer.

"Hello Casey. So what was this cryptic message about you dating Alex Cabot?" Sharon asks while sitting at her office desk.

"It wasn't a cryptic message Mom, it's the truth."

Sharon scowls at her daughter's words. "Why Casey?"

"Why not? I am in love with her."

"In love, Casey? How long have you been dating?"

Sighing as she stands to pace her own office, Casey says, "Mom, we have been dating for two months. I don't know what your issue with Alex is, but I am in love with her so I wish you'd let it go."

"She's not right for you Casey." Sharon states firmly.

"Well, I am sorry you think that Mom, because it's not your choice. I have to go."

"Okay darling. I love you." Sharon says softly.

"I love you too." Casey says hanging up the phone. Powering up her laptop, Casey sees the picture of her and Alex on her cell phone. Smiling at her and the beautiful blonde, Casey knows she is right. She has found the woman she loves and nothing will come between that.

* * *

Walking off the elevator, Alex cringed beneath her sunglasses at the light in the Major Crimes Unit. Why was it so bright here? She was already nervous as all get out from being called in to make a deal today, but the light was causing her headache from the morning to come back. Today out of all days she needed to be on par for Sharon. It was time to really impress Casey's mother.

Walking into the opening of the squad room, Alex bit the bullet and took off her sunglasses. "Okay, what's the situation," Alex asked. The looks from the detectives told her they were shocked to see her...not a good sign.

"Ms. Cabot," she heard Sharon say from behind her, "Right this way please, I like a brief word."

Alex tried to put on a cordial smile, "Of course Captain." Following Sharon down the hallway to an interrogation room, Alex began to say Hail Mary's in her head. She would surely need all the strength she could get at this moment.

Entering the room, Sharon pointed to a seat, "Please sit and make yourself comfortable."

Alex did as told, however, while setting her bag down beside her she suddenly felt cold metal wrap around her hand that she had placed on the table quickly followed by it being locked onto the table. Looking to her now cuffed wrist and then to the smug look on Sharon's face, Alex's jaw dropped, "You have to be kidding me right?" Closing her eyes, she willed every polite fiber within her to the surface, "Please tell me that you did not just handcuff me to the table..."

"I handcuffed you to the table." Sharon said coolly pulling out the chair opposite to Alex and sitting down, "What are you intentions with my daughter Cabot?"

"Remove the handcuffs and I will tell you." Alex replied with a smirk.

"Tell me or I will leave you here."

"Leave me here and I will call the police chief. We will see what he thinks of your stunt."

Sharon smirked at the blonde, "Well that would be an interesting conversation for Christmas dinner don't you think? You will still be around by Christmas right? It's three months away, I understand that's a big commitment. Are you committed to Casey, Alex?"

"I am in love with your daughter ma'am. I will be around at Christmas time as long as Casey still wants me." Alex replies realizing she better play along if she ever wants to get out of here.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sharon questions.

"You don't, it's the point of trust."

"I don't like you Cabot. I probably never will."

Sighing, Alex replies, "I don't care. It's not my job to make you like me, it's my job to make sure Casey loves me. Let me go." Alex replies.

"You aren't right for her." Sharon says coldly.

"Who are you to say that? I treat Casey like a princess. I adore her and I would protect her no matter what, so how am I not right for her?"

"You Cabot's are all the same. Take my word for it, if you break her heart you will have me to deal with and I will make your life a living hell. Got it?" Sharon says firmly.

"Got it uncuff me now." Alex demands.

Sharon uncuffs the blonde only to have Alex immediately grab her things and walk to the door. Looking at Sharon as she opens it, Alex says, "If you try to pull a stunt like this again, I will report you to the IAB for misuse of power."

Leaving the building, Alex goes straight to her car and then home. Unlocking the door to her apartment she sighs as she sees Casey's things already there. "Case?"

Running down the stairs, Casey exclaims, "Alex! I had a great idea. I am so excited you came home early! I was so excited about it I took a half day to check things out."

"Wow, you are excited. What is it?" Alex says letting the mess with Sharon go. Telling Casey would only cause problems anyway. Alex could handle Sharon.

"I know you asked me to move in with you, baby, but what if we got a place of our own?"

"Okay, I am liking this idea...did you find a place?" Alex asks. Her day was already greatly improving.

"I did, and I want to show you! Come on!" Casey said excitedly pulling Alex towards the stairs.

"Okay, but first I want to do this..." Alex says pulling Casey into her arms for a kiss. She loves her apartment, but she is in love with Casey and would do anything to make her happy. All the redhead ever need to do is ask...

Wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, Casey pulled back just enough to look into Alex's eyes. "I am so in love with you, Alex."

"Good, because I am madly in love with you, Casey. Now, show me the places you found!"

Running up the stairs, the two jumped into bed and situated themselves with Casey's laptop between them. Casey showed Alex some really awesome apartments, all containing terraces of some sort since Casey knew just how much Alex liked being able to enjoy the city from her current one. As they picked a few to go see over the weekend, Alex noticed Casey had a townhouse saved.

"What's that one, babe?" She asked.

Casey shrugged, "It's a dream house. Nothing really, plus it's way to big for us, it has like three bedrooms. We don't need that much room."

"Show me. I want to see your dream house." Alex laughed nudging her shoulder into Casey. "Dream with me, Case."

"You are so cheesy and I love it." Casey laughed as she showed Alex the house. It was a beautiful townhouse, with a big nice size living room and open kitchen, a small dining room, a large master bedroom with walk-in closets and a gorgeous bathroom, an office across the hall and two bedroom each with their own bath on the third floor. The best part was it had a little garden area in the back with a stoned patio, tree and little area of grass.

"Casey, it's beautiful. I love it." Alex breathed looking at all the photos again.

"Now you see why it's my dream house," the redhead laughed as she snuggled into Alex's side. "All it's missing is the family to go with it."

"Do you want to have kids, Casey?"

"Yeah, two or three."

"Me too." Alex said as she kissed Casey's head and still looked at the pictures. She could easily see Casey and her living happily in this house with their kids one day. "Casey..."

"Yeah, baby," Casey answered with her head on Alex's chest watching the pictures with the blonde.

Biting her lip, Alex took the plunge and said, "I am going to buy us this house, if you are okay with it."

Pushing up on her elbows with wide eyes, Casey asked, "What? Why?"

"I love you, Casey. I can easily see us living in this house for years to come with our family...that might sound crazy..." Alex said quietly, feeling as if she'd jumped into shark infested waters waiting for Casey to reply.

"You want to have kids with me?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Do you want to have them with me?" Alex asked pushing a stray lock of hair from Casey's face.

"Absolutely." Casey replied. "Everything is moving so fast Alex and I am so comfortable with it. Is that crazy?"

"I don't think so. So as long as we know we are still sane I think we are okay."

Curling into each other's arms, they looked back through the pictures of the townhouse once more. Finally Alex spoke, "So, you are okay if I buy the house for us?"

"No," Casey said firmly pushing up on her elbows. "I am okay with us buying the house together."

"Really!" Alex beamed.

"Really!"

"We are buying a house!" Alex said excitedly pulling her phone out to take a picture of them at this moment. It could sit in a frame on their new fireplace. Life was really seeming good at this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so loving this story! I just had to be honest. It's a fun one to write! I hope you all are loving it too. Thank you for all your reviews and support. :)**

* * *

 **One Month Later...**

Casey heard Alex open the front door to their home. Running to the top of the stairs, she called down, "Hey, baby, I am in our room painting!"

"Okay, I will be right up sweetie." Alex called up with a sigh. She loved living with Casey, hell she adored Casey, but dealing with Sharon was a daily miserable experience now that she and Casey had moved in together. She truly hoped Casey's mom would come around sooner or later.

Walking up the stairs to their bedroom, she could hear Casey singing along to Taylor Swift. The redhead loved the blonde performing artist, and Alex loved watching Casey sing and dance along. It was a win-win situation.

Entering the room, she heard Casey singing over and over, "Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good."

Laughing as the redhead turned and pointed a finger at her, Alex said, "Taylor Swift called, she's looking for a new back up singer and she heard you singing from across town..."

"Get over here and kiss me hello." Casey said firmly as the next song started.

"Yes ma'am." Alex sighed pulling her girlfriend tight into her arms and kissing her. The kiss quickly grew more passionate as hands began to roam. Breaking the kiss, Alex looked around the room, "I like the color. It looks good, easily in your nose." She laughed touching Casey's blue nose.

"You will still love me even if I become the laughing stock of the courthouse?"

"Well, you are my Smurf right?" Alex joked.

"You bet!"

"Good," Alex said picking up the red head and tossing her down on the bed. "I know what I want for dinner..."

"Oh," Casey sighed as she watched Alex undress...

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

Walking into her father's home, Alex is taken back by a flood of childhood memories. She can't help but think back to growing up here, making cookies with her mother, to decorating the Christmas tree with her father, to working on school science projects at the kitchen table. This house was full of love, the kind of love that she and Casey already had in their home.

"Dad! I am home!" Alex called out tossing her keys into the center table in the foyer and walking down the hallway to the living room. "Dad!"

"Alex, honey! I'm outside cooking, grab a drink for you and Casey and come on out!" Her father yelled from the grill. Grabbing a beer, Alex walked out to join him.

"Hey Dad," Alex said sitting in a chair near him and putting her feet up.

"Hey, yourself, where's Casey?" Andrew Cabot asked.

"She's running late, she had to push out some motions." She informed her father.

"Ah, I understand. Well, at least I get some one on one time with my favorite girl. So how is the house coming?"

Taking a long swig of her drink, Alex laughs, "Great. We finished the painting two days ago, and have everything mostly unpacked. It really looks beautiful. Very us. I love it and I love Casey. Life seems really perfect Dad."

"Minus the parents?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Her dads fine, although her mother is a real piece of work. I think she is just overly protective. Which I can understand..." Alex says pausing to look up at her Dad, "How do you think Mom would have been?"

"I think she would have loved anyone you brought home, especially Casey. It's not hard to see just how in love you two are, you two light up at the mention of the other one." Andrew says with a smile sitting down next to Alex. "Spill it. You want to say something but are nervous."

"What's my tell?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Your eyes kiddo."

Taking a breath, Alex quickly asks, "Can I have Mom's ring?"

Andrew takes a sip of his vodka tonic, "Oh...you want to propose?"

"Yes, Dad. I am so in love with her, I know it's quick, but I have never been so sure of something in my life." Alex breathed out.

"Okay, kiddo, on one condition." He started taking a large sip, "You have to ask her parents for her hand. They may say no, but you need to let them know before you ask. It's the proper thing to do and your mother made me ask her parents so I know she'd want you to ask Casey's."

"What if they say no?"

"You just have to ask honey, they very well might, but that doesn't mean you can't ask Casey anyway after. It's a curtesy factor." Andrew assured.

"Deal, I will ask." Alex said giving her dad a long hug.

"Now, let's get that ring before my other favorite girl arrives!" Andrew laughed heading into his his safe, Andrew pulled out his wife Esme's diamond marquis ring and handed it to Alex.

It was a gorgeous ring and Alex could easily remember playing with it on her mother's finger as a child. Watching her father take off his Saint Christopher's medallion and crucifix Alex became puzzled. "What are you doing Dad?"

"Watch baby," Andrew asked as he put the ring on the necklace and fixed it around Alex's neck before tucking it under her shirt. "Now you can carry it with you tonight without Casey knowing. It's how I proposed. Your grandfather wore that necklace through the war and it kept him safe as it has kept me and now will keep you."

"Thank you Dad, but I prefer to keep you safe. So I will give it back to you." Alex said with a smile.

"Don't baby, it was a gift. Keep it safe for me." Andrew said smiling.

"Ok Dad. Thank you" Alex said hugging her Dad close, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Your mother would be so proud of the woman you have grown into, I know I am."

Before Alex could respond, they heard Casey call out, "Hello! Alex! Andrew! Is anyone home?"

"Your bride to be is here." Andrew laughed as Alex stood and walked out to the terrace.

"Hey baby, my dad was showing me something in the den. How was work?" Alex asked.

"Stressful. Do you want your job back?" Casey laughed taking a swig of Alex's beer, "This was yours right? I assumed the vodka tonic was your dads."

"There she is! My other favorite girl!" Andrew called out to Casey.

"Hey Andrew, sorry I am late." Casey said hugging him.

Alex left her dad and girlfriend joking on the terrace to get Casey a drink. Watching them through the window, she couldn't help but smile. Everything in life seemed almost perfect. Her father loved Casey as much as he loved her. It seemed like life couldn't get any better. If only she could get Sharon to love her now everything would really be perfect. Either way, Alex had Casey and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Later that night lying in bed next to Casey, Alex couldn't help but imagine the many different ways she would ask Casey to marry her. She adored Casey and the proposal needed to depict that perfectly. Although, first she had to ask Jack and Sharon. Alex figured she call on them this weekend. She was more nervous about asking for Casey's hand than she'd ever been in court.

"Baby, what's keeping you up?" Casey groggily asked.

"Work," Alex lied.

"Come here," Casey said rolling over and opening her arms to Alex. Alex didn't hesitate she moved in and laid her head on Casey's chest listening to her even breathing and beating heart. It was so calming she could already feel sleep carrying her away.

"I love you Casey." She said as sleep began to take her.

"I love you too, Alex." Casey answered following Alex into dreamland.

* * *

Two days later, Alex was stressing about what to wear. She was going to Casey's parents house while Casey was out for lunch with Kim and Serena. Today was the day she would ask for Casey's hand.

Finally settling on a pair of designer jeans and a nice top with heels and a light weight jacket, Alex put on her necklace with the ring and headed out. To say she was nervous was an understatement, she was terrified. She hoped this might change Sharon's opinion of her, maybe this would show Sharon just how much Alex loved Casey.

Pulling up outside of Sharon and Jack's brownstone, Alex got out of the car and shakily walked up the stairs. So far all encounters had failed to change Sharon's opinion of her. What on earth would make her think this would be any different?

Ringing the bell, Alex waited patiently. Seeing Jack she let out a sigh of relief, at least Casey's stepdad liked her. As he opened the door a warm smile spread across his face, "Alex, what brings this pleasure today?"

"Jack, I would love to talk to you and Sharon if possible." Alex said rather quickly. Her nerves were clearly getting the best of her.

"Absolutely, come on in. Sharon and I were just sitting in the living room watching the football game." Jack said still obviously happy to see her. "What can I get you to drink Alex?" He asked as walking to the bar in the living room.

Sharon hearing Alex's name quickly perked up. "Alex, what brings you here, without Casey?"

"Red wine as usual Alex, or would you like a beer for the game?" Jack asked.

"Is Casey okay, Alex?" Sharon continued to question.

"Thank you for the offer Jack, but I am fine right now." Alex answered, "Sharon, I came to speak to you and Jack today."

"About?" Sharon asks as Jack takes a seat next to her.

"Alex please sit," Jack says pointing to the chair next to them as he pauses the game.

Sitting, Alex takes a deep breath. Sharon is giving her the death stare as if daring her to ask for Casey's hand, while Jack just sits happily smiling at her. It amazes her how polar opposite Casey's parents are, Sharon the hard ass and Jack the happy. "Sharon and Jack, I love your daughter. Casey means the world to me, she is my queen and I can't imagine spending a day without her. I love her more than the air I breathe and all I want to do in life is make her happy. I am here today because I want to ask for Casey's hand in marriage. I know it's a bit fast, but I promise to love her for all of eternity."

Sharon's jaw drops at the question, as Jack jumps up from his seat. "Alex that's the best news ever, absolutely yes you can marry Casey!" He exclaims as he pulls Alex out of her seat for a hug.

"No!" Sharon yells. "No, you may not marry my daughter."

Jack turns to Sharon, "Sharon think about what you are saying. Casey loves Alex, and Alex loves Casey. This is genuine love. Do you want to be responsible for Casey not being happy?"

"Fine, but you remember my warning Cabot." Sharon says as she storms off.

Looking at Jack, Alex nods, "I think I got you in the dog house. I am sorry."

"Don't be. You are going to make Casey super happy." Jack says as he leads Alex out of the house. "Congratulations, Alex and welcome to the family."

"Thank you Jack." Alex says as she walks down the stoop.

"And Alex," he calls out as she reaches her car. "Don't worry about Sharon, she will come around."

"Thanks, Jack." Climbing into her car, Alex feels defeated despite Jack's blessing. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to cause problems between Casey and her mother, but she doesn't want to let Sharon come between her and Casey.

The drive passes to quickly and soon she finds herself walking into her house. Entering the kitchen she finds Casey chopping up vegetables. She can't help but pause and look at her gorgeous girlfriend. Seeing Casey puts every fear she has to ease, the redhead just seems to have magical powers over her.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Casey asks.

Walking to Casey, Alex takes her in her arms, looking into her eyes she says, "I love you, Casey. Marry me..."

"Yes." Casey blurts out interrupting Alex.

"I wasn't finished!" Alex laughs as she kisses Casey.

Laughing into the kiss, Casey admits, "It doesn't matter, my answer is yes baby, and I love you no matter what, I have been waiting for you to ask. I found the ring on your dads crucifix the other day while you were in the shower."

"You snoop!" Alex jokes.

"If you call putting laundry away snooping then guilty. Next time hide things better." Casey says with a laugh. Kissing Alex, Casey can't help but think all her dreams are coming true...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so loving this story. It's just a fun mix of characters to write. As for the questions asked...no Andrew is not aware of who Casey's mom is yet, and Sharon hasn't shared that knowledge with anyone but Jack...**

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Day...**

"Jack, I promise I will try to be nice today. I told you I am trying to be supportive of Casey's decisions, but I am still her mother and I am allowed to be worried about her getting her heart broken. I mean Andrew did raise her after all." Sharon sighed from the passenger seat of Jack's sedan. They were in route to her daughter and soon to be daughter-in-laws home for Thanksgiving dinner. She was miserable, and frankly didn't understand why her husband was forcing her to go today. It would be the first time in 29 years that she'd seen him anywhere other than the cover of a magazine. Needless to say, she wasn't impressed.

Feeling Jack take her hand and give it a good squeeze she looked at him and smiled. "Everything will be okay Sharon, I promise. I will be with you. If things get to hard to handle we can leave. Just try to be overly cordial, you still haven't told Casey about your past, so clearly you don't want to cause her and Alex problems. Otherwise you would have told her when she first came clean about dating Alex." He said kissing the back of her hand.

"You have always been my source of strength, you know that right?" She said seeing Casey and Alex's townhouse in sight.

"Yes, darling I do, and you have always been mine." Jack replied as he parked the car.

The walk up to her daughters home seemed much to short and as she knocked on the door she could hear her children laughing inside. Their simple joy made her heart grow with love. Hearing Alex, open the door and say, "Happy Thanksgiving." Sharon was able to genuinely smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving Alex. I brought my famous pumpkin pie, I hope you don't mind." Sharon said truly happy.

Alex smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law. Sharon was never truly nice, but the holiday or more likely Jack seemed to have changed her spirits. "Thank you so much. That was so thoughtful, Sharon. Please come in out of the cold. It seems winter came super early this year." Ushering Casey's parents inside, Alex added, "Casey, Daniel and Claire are in the living room building a fire. Jack, I think they could desperately use your help. And I am in the kitchen cooking. Sharon, you are more than welcome to join me, or I can take your pie."

"I'd love to join you Alex."

Jack smiled seeing his wife warm up a bit. "I will go help the children," he said kissing Sharon's head before heading off.

Looking at Alex, Sharon smiled, "Lead the way."

Walking to the kitchen, Alex suddenly found herself thanking God for their homes open floor plan, just in case Sharon got the urge to cut her up with the turkey. "Sharon, if you'd like you can put the pie on the hutch, I am going to check the turkey."

"Thank you Alex," Sharon said as she set down the pie.

"Good, it shouldn't be much longer." Alex said as she closed the oven. Turning around she saw Casey walking into the kitchen, she couldn't hide the giant smile that formed on her face at the sight of her fiancé.

"Hey Mom!" Casey said as she hugged her mother. The doorbell ringing quickly broke the moment as Casey pushed back and smiled at Alex who quickly headed to the door. "That should be Alex's dad. I can't wait for you to meet him Mom, he is so nice."

Closing her eyes, Sharon quickly said a silent prayer that Andrew would stay quiet about their past. Obviously he hadn't told Alex anything yet, but Sharon had a funny feeling that was due to him not putting Novak or Raydor with her yet. When they'd dated she was Sharon Matthews.

Hearing Andrew's voice down the hallway, Sharon felt her heart rate triple. Now she felt like Jack was right, she should have said something to Casey...damn, she hated it when Jack was right, and he was right a lot these days. Looking around she locked eyes with Jack, seeing her obvious discomfort he walked over to join her. She loved the strength he always provided her.

"So, do I finally get to meet Casey's parents?" Andrew said as Alex walked him into the kitchen. At the sight of Sharon he froze.

Alex oblivious to her father said, "Dad, this is Sharon and Jack Raydor Casey's mom and dad. Sharon, Jack, this is my father Andrew Cabot."

"Sharon..." Jack started pointing at Sharon and then to Casey.

Alex could instantly notice the surmounting tension and moved closer to Casey. "What are we missing?" She mumbled into her fiancé's ear, only to get a shrug in return.

"Wait a minute, you are Casey's mom?" Andrew asked confused.

"Yes, Andy, I am Casey's mom." Sharon replied with a bite in her voice. Jack instantly placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Andy?" Alex questioned looking at her dad with a raised eyebrow. Hearing the state of conversation, Daniel and Claire moved into the kitchen to watch. Trying to dispel the obvious tension, Alex said, "Dad, these are Casey's siblings, Daniel and Claire!"

"Hang on a minute," Andrew continued to Sharon, "Is this why you have been so hard on Alex? Because she is my kid? Jesus, you are still harboring a grudge? It's been 30 years, let it go."

"Are you kidding me? Let it go!" Sharon yelled back, even Jack couldn't stop her now, "You broke my heart, no I take it back, you shattered it. You proposed to me and and when I wouldn't quit my job and turn into your perfect housewife you called off our wedding. You said you loved me, but it didn't take you five seconds to meet someone else and move right on!"

"You two were together?" Casey asked confused.

"Unfortunately..." Andrew sighed.

"Unfortunately!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Yes! You were nothing but a harpy!" Andrew yelled.

"Oh my god," Alex mumbled running out of the kitchen.

"Alex wait!" Casey called after her as she followed the blonde.

"You two need to stop it now. You both are upsetting your daughters." Jack said firmly.

"Fine." Both Andrew and Sharon spat like two stubborn children.

When Casey reached her bedroom she could hear Alex crying. "Alex," she said as she sat next to her fiancé.

"Casey, they hate each other." Alex cried. "How are we supposed to raise a family with them at each other's throats?"

"We just will, Alex. Our love will be enough for our future kids."

"How are we even supposed to have a wedding with them around arguing?"

Casey took a deep breath thinking the question over. "I don't know baby, but we will figure it out."

Shaking her head in agreement, Alex took a deep breath, "Okay let's get this day over with, from now on we are traveling during the holidays."

The couple headed back downstairs to discover a peaceful environment much to their surprise. Jack was helping Andrew carve the turkey, while Sharon was pulling out the casseroles with Daniel and Claire. "Wow, guys thank you." Casey said squeezing Alex's hand.

Alex couldn't help but think it was the calm before the storm. Everything was just too peaceful. She'd seen crime scene photos from situations like this, it could easily turn into an episode of Snapped in a heartbeat.

Before long everyone had fixed their plates and moved to the table. Casey was really feeling like they might make it through the holiday. Once everyone was seated, Jack said the blessing.

"That was a very nice prayer, Jack." Andrew said.

"Thank you, Andrew."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Kiss ass."

"Mom!" Casey snapped.

"Your a mighty lucky fellow there Jack, she sure is a winner!" Andrew snapped back.

"Dad!" Alex said placing her hand on her father's arm to calm him.

"Say you're sorry children," Jack scolded.

"Sorry," They both mumbled.

"Has anyone checked to see if Mom is carrying?" Daniel asked with a laugh until Casey kicked him in the shin, "Ow! Geez, Case!"

"Don't." The younger redhead ordered.

The rest of dinner seemed to pass in relative calm. With Daniel talking about life in medical school and Claire discussing her senior year of college. Finally at the end of dinner, Claire asked the big question, "So, guys when is the wedding going to be?"

"We were thinking beginning of summer." Alex beamed.

"Yeah, we kind of wanted to get married in a garden." Casey added.

"I think Casey would look beautiful surrounded by flowers."

"That's really sweet you two." Sharon said sounding sincere.

"I agree." Andrew quickly added.

Alex not wanting to draw a semi nice dinner to its death stood, "I am going to get dessert, Case do you want to get the plates out?"

"Sure baby."

Alex picked up the pie off the hutch in the kitchen and brought it into the dining room. "Here we are," she said with a big smile setting the pie on the table near her father.

"I know that pie, it's Sharon's famous pumpkin pie. I am not eating any of it, she may have poisoned it." Andrew touted.

"Oh right, I am going to poison all of us in the hopes you may eat it and die as well." Sharon called back as Jack placed his head in his hands.

"I'd like a piece," Claire said raising her hand.

"You never know!" Andrew yelled back.

"Oh please, I work homicide, I'd have much better ways of taking you out." Sharon yelled back.

"Mother!" Casey snapped.

"Don't mother me, he insulted my pie!"

"You two stop it." Jack said firmly standing.

"Who made you keeper of the peace!" Andrew shouted.

"Enough!" Alex screamed throwing the pie on the dining room floor. "Thanksgiving is over go home!"

The whole room went quiet as Alex stood still as could be looking at the mess she'd just made. "I didn't even get a slice. It's my favorite part of Thanksgiving." Claire mumbled as Alex broke out crying and ran upstairs.

She was upset and hurt, but she was far more upset at herself than anyone else. She'd lost her cool and embarrassed herself. She interrogated criminals and put bad people away, she did not lose her cool.

Hearing the door open, she held her breath. Finally she heard Casey speak, "Alex, I got rid of them. It's just us now baby. Although, I did make my mom clean up the pie mess. I kind of felt she deserved it for keeping such a big secret."

"I am so sorry, Casey."

"Why, honey?"

"Because, our wedding is going to be a nightmare." Alex sobbed.

"Oh baby, no it won't!" Casey said running to the bed to hold Alex. "It won't, I promise, you know why?"

Alex shook her head 'no.' "It won't because we are going to elope. We can do it tomorrow if you'd like sweetie."

"What? What about our families?" Alex asked in shock.

Casey smiled her signature goofy grin, "Who cares Alex, you are the only one I care about being there."

"Okay," Alex whispered.

"Good, we will start planning in the morning. Let's get in the bath right now, I could use a soak after that."

"Me too, baby." Alex laughed following Casey. Maybe their wedding wouldn't be a total disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love the reviews - thank you! To Madds, lol, I like my crime based shows on kid free weekends - it's the forensic side of me! ;) To Surfrider, I have so been channeling that song writing this story! This story is too much fun!**

 **Please bear with the typos, I am typing on my cell phone!**

* * *

 **Two Days Later...**

Over the next two days, Casey busily planned an impromptu wedding. Both Sharon and Andrew called separately to apologize, so Alex was feeling a little less nervous about the possibility of a disastrous wedding, but Casey had fallen in love with the idea of eloping. Unable to let it go she secretly arranged a surprise setting for her and Alex.

First, she asked Judge Donnelly for help. Liz agreed to happily marrying them and keep the secret until they told their parents. Second, she arranged the location and witness in one phone call. She couldn't wait to surprise Alex. Last, she bought two wedding bands, having both engraved with the date and 'No Regrets.' She just hoped Alex liked her surprise.

So, Saturday afternoon Casey had everything ready to go and now just needed Alex. Walking into the living room, she found the blonde sitting on the sofa reading. Sitting on the couch next to Alex, Casey began, "Baby, will you go somewhere with me?"

Not looking up, Alex replied, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, the Empire State Building."

"Casey, it's a holiday weekend, it will be packed. Let's go next weekend."

"No Alex, I want to go today. Come on it will be so memorable, like An Affair to Remember or Sleepless in Seattle." Casey begged.

"Casey," Alex said closing her book, "that was Valentines Day. What's the deal?"

"I have a surprise Christmas present arranged Alex and you are killing it right now. Just say yes and go get dressed."

Alex smiled brightly at the mention of surprise, "Okay, give me fifteen." Jumping off the couch she ran upstairs to change, only to meet Casey at the door in ten.

The drive to the Empire State Building was filled with laughter and kisses. Alex was so excited about her surprise, and even more impressed that they were allowed to bypass the wait. Whatever Casey had planned must be big for security to let them pass through so quickly.

Reaching the top, Alex saw her friend Celia. "Right this way ladies," she said ushering them to one side of the observatory. Walking outside, Alex saw Liz Donnelly waiting.

"Casey?" Alex asked a little confused.

Pulling Alex into her arms, Casey spoke only loud enough for Alex to hear, "Alex, I want to marry you today. You brought me here to show me who you were and how deep your love goes. I couldn't imagine marrying you anywhere else. Please marry me today, but only if you truly want too."

Wiping the quickly building tears from her eyes, Alex said, "Yes, Casey, I will."

"Then you are going to need this..." Casey pull the wedding band from her pocket that was meant for her and handed it to Alex. "Merry Christmas, Alexandra."

Alex held the ring and looked at the engraved date, then the inscription. She laughed, "No Regrets."

"No regrets." Casey smiled taking her hand and leading her before Liz. Liz began their ceremony. Both Casey and Alex tried to pay attention to what the judge was saying, but it seemed impossible. The excitement of the moment overpowered their ability to pay attention. The crowd of tourists that collected around to watch became their guests and if it hadn't been for Celia taping the wedding on her cellphone, they wouldn't have ever remembered it.

With the vows said and rings exchanged, Liz finally said, "You may kiss the bride." Pulling Casey into her arms Alex kissed her taking her time to enjoy the moment, despite the crowds pictures and hooting and hollering. She loved Casey and at this moment she wanted the whole world to know.

Breaking the kiss, the couple stayed nose to nose, smiling at each other and laughing about the moment. Celia quickly took a picture, thinking they'd love to remember that moment. Finally, with the guidance of Liz they filled out the marriage license, signing it and having Celia be their witness. They were officially married.

Taking a private elevator back down, Casey pressed Alex against the wall of the lift kissing her passionately. "I love you, Alexandra Cabot." Casey breathed into Alex's neck.

"I love you too, Casey Novak," Alex said as she guided Casey's face up to hers to kiss her wife. Breaking the kiss again, Alex said breathily, "Let's go home."

"Oh no, it's our impromptu honeymoon, babe, we are going to the Plaza for the night."

"Oh..."

Whispering into Alex's ear, as her hand roamed the length of her wife's body, Casey said, "Oh yes, it's much closer and I can't wait that long."

"Oh."

* * *

Arriving to their hotel, they went straight up to their room. Casey be super proactive had Celia check them in early that morning, so they wouldn't waste anytime. Entering their room, Casey picked Alex up and carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. She grinned as Alex's eyes darkened with desire. "You're so beautiful, I'm so happy you're my wife." Whispered Casey.

"I love you." Whispered Alex drawing Casey down for a soft kiss.

"I love you too." Reply Casey, as she pulled Alex's shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor. "How did I get so lucky? You're the most beautiful woman in the world and you're mine."

Blinking back her tears Alex pulled Casey down and claimed her lips in a blistering kiss, running her hands under Casey's shirt her nails lightly skimming Casey's already hard nipples before it joined Alex's shirt on the floor. Their shirts were soon joined by their jeans, leaving them both naked their bodies pressed together as their lips met in soft kisses.

Pressing Alex on to her back Casey used her thigh to spread the blondes legs, looking down at her panting wife she found herself wanting to freeze time, "Beautiful." Leaning down she pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's lips, deepening the kiss as she felt Alex tangle her hand in her hair pulling her closer.

As the kiss ended Casey rested her forehead against her wife's, "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Casey, but if you don't kiss me in the next thirty seconds I might reconsider." Replied Alex with a smirk.

Leaning back down Casey claimed the blondes lips in a heated kiss, trailing her hands across Alex's sensitive nipples, she lightly pinched them between her thumb and finger, smiling as Alex arched into her touch. Trailing kisses down the blondes throat and across her chest, she took a staining nipple into her waiting mouth flicking it with her tongue, before placing butterfly kisses across to the other nipple.

As she began to kiss her way down her wife's body she felt a tug on her hair, "I want to see you, I want us to come together." Panted Alex her eyes dark with want.

Smiling Casey kissed her way back up to the blondes lips and positioned herself above her wife, running her fingers through the gathered wetness Casey threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of Alex's fingers entering her as she entered the blonde. Rocking their bodies together it didn't take long for them both to come moaning the others name.

Casey gave a shocked laugh as she felt Alex flip them over and pinned Casey beneath her claiming her lips in a hard kiss. Giving a low moan as she felt the blonde placing open mouthed kisses down her body.

As Alex reached her destination she ran her tongue through the waiting wetness, purring at the taste and began to flick her tongue against Casey's already sensitive clit, before sucking it into her mouth, entering her with two fingers, curling them it took just a few thrusts for Casey to come for a second time.

Giving Casey a few seconds to recover Alex pressed a soft kiss to her wife's lips, deepening it as Casey moaned at the taste of herself on the blondes lips. As the kiss ended they were both breathless, "I love you, Casey. Thank you for today. I couldn't imagine it being any better."

"I love you too, Alex." Casey said feeling rather relaxed. Laughing a little she added, "Now we just have to figure out the perfect way to tell our parents!"

"Oh god!" Alex exclaimed placing her head against Casey's shoulder. How would they break the news...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This story has been an adventure to write... Anyway, thank you for the reviews! They always keep me motivated!**

 **One week later...**

Alex Cabot ran up the stairs to the Major Crimes Unit. She was late. It was never good to be anything other than five minutes early when it came to working with Sharon, and yet she was pushing ten minutes late today.

She and Casey had spent every night since their wedding celebrating. Staying up late into the wee hours of the morning making love, only falling asleep around 3am, which was giving them two to three hours of sleep a night. Tonight they'd have to sleep, because this morning they both over slept by almost two hours. Consequently, she was going to be late to work and Alex late for a meeting with Sharon. Normally, Alex would say Casey would be the one in more trouble especially since Judge Petrovsky was handling her case, but since meeting Sharon she changed her mind about the threat level Petrovsky proposed...Sharon was way more dangerous, she carried guns.

Running into the squad room, Alex found Buzz decorating a little Christmas tree with Amy. Gasping for air she asked, "Where is Sharon? Is the meeting over?"

Amy laughed at Alex's flustered state, "The Captain stopped for breakfast, she will be a little late."

"Since its thankfully slow this morning, we decided to decorate the tree. Want to help?" Buzz asked.

Setting down her belongings, Alex chuckled to herself as she picked up an ornament, "And I thought Sex Crimes was weird, you all put every department to shame."

"Alex," Sharon's voice carried across the floor, sending chills down Alex's back, "I thought you'd like the tree...Casey said Christmas was your favorite holiday."

"It is ma'am. I have just never known a unit to decorate a tree as a group project." Alex said nervously.

"We have to have something to make this unit festive. Being constantly surrounded by death isn't easy. Are we all here and ready?"

"Yes ma'am. Lieutenant Prevenza just ran to the bathroom. He should be back in a minute." Amy answered.

"Okay, let's go setup." Sharon said leading the way to the conference room.

Fifteen minutes later, the briefing on the newest case commenced. As the detectives filled the Captain and Alex in on the findings, Sharon's eyes caught something. A ring, there was a ring on Alex's left hand, and not just any ring, it was a wedding band.

Keeping her normal stoic look, Sharon let her mind wander. Alex was wearing a wedding ring, that could mean two things, she and Casey had eloped or she was wearing her mother's ring. She could feel her heart rate skyrocket. Would her daughter get married without her?

Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with the urge to slam Alex's head against the table and make her tell her just what she'd done. It couldn't be true it had to be a mistake. Suddenly Syke's voice cut through, "Captain?"

"Oh yes, well please look into that." Sharon answered regarding their findings. Looking back over at Alex, she noticed blonde put her hands in her lap. "Well, I think that wraps up our meeting here. Alex, do you have anything you'd like to add?"

"Yes," the blonde replied flipping through her notes. Sharon instantly noticed the ring was gone from her finger. She could feel her stomach twist with the realization, her and Andrew's petty fighting had caused them both to miss their daughter's wedding. "Okay," Alex began filling everyone in on the logistics about obtaining warrants, "So, I will secure the warrants and once you have those reports back and they match, call me. I will be ready with the deal."

"Okay, I think that concludes it. Everyone's dismissed." Sharon said with a weak smile.

Alex quickly bolted from the room. Her mind was flooding with panic. What if Sharon saw the ring? Would she say something?

Reaching the elevator, she felt a full on panic attack start. Pressing the button for the ground floor, she dug out her cell phone and called Casey. Casey would know what to do.

"Hey baby," Casey's warm voice came over the line.

"Oh my god, I forgot to take the wedding ring off!" Alex blurted. The doors opened and she fled the building to the safety of her car. "What do we do Casey!"

"Calm down, Alex." She soothed, "Everything is going to be just fine. If she didn't kill you, chances are good that she didn't see. However, do keep in mind, we do have to tell them eventually. I mean they are going to notice someday."

"Yeah, you are right." Alex said letting out a big sigh.

* * *

Once Sharon saw Alex leave she headed to her office. Walking inside, she closed the door then blinds. She was furious. Pacing the small room, she felt as if her head would explode.

How could Alex Cabot marry her daughter without her knowing? Why would Casey get married and not tell her? Why hadn't they told her yet? Why were they hiding this news?

Picking up her phone with shaky hands she dialed Jack. She needed to vent, she needed to yell. She needed to explode to the one person who would never take it personally. She needed her sounding board. She needed her Jack.

Hearing Jack's warm, "Hello," cross the line, Sharon burst into tears. "Sharon, honey, what is wrong?"

"Casey," was all Sharon could manage.

"What about Casey? Is she okay? What happened?"

"She got married Jack." Sharon managed as she began to pull herself together enough to talk. Jack had a way of pulling out her true feelings without even trying. He always managed to make her cut the crap, and the truth was Sharon wasn't mad, she was hurt and she only had herself to blame. "Jack, she and Alex got married and didn't tell us. They are hiding it."

"How do you know?" Jack asked in a monotone voice which told her he was hurt as well.

"I saw the ring on Alex's finger. She must have forgotten to take it off."

"I am sorry Sharon. This was a risk I was warning you of..." She could tell from his tone he was upset, but trying to not be.

"I know. I am sorry." She replied wiping her tears. "I am going to go fix my mess once and for all."

"Do you need me to join you?"

"No. I need to do this on my own. Pending the case stays quiet I will be home right after, darling."

"Ok." Jack replied before adding, "I love you, Sharon. Stay strong."

"I will. I love you too." As Sharon hung up she grabbed her keys. The trip to her car seemed surreal. She knew she hadn't lost her daughter, but gained a daughter, but she felt robbed of watching her daughter's wedding. It was her fault and Andrew's and she knew that, but it still hurt. She could only imagine how Andrew would feel. He only had Alex.

Arriving at Andrew's after about 20 minutes, Sharon climbed from the car. Walking to the door, she knocked and waited. Hearing him open the door, she forced a smile to her face.

Andrew locked eyes with her and sighed, "You do realize my daughter is your ADA so you won't get away with murder, and she's the type to go for the death penalty."

"I am very well aware of that." Sharon huffed, "We need to talk Andrew can I come inside?"

"I don't know if I feel safe with that, Sharon." He replied curtly.

Rolling her eyes, "Fine, would you like me to tell you on the stoop that our daughters eloped and we weren't invited because we act like two vengeful teenagers?"

"Alexandra got married without...without me?" Andrew stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, they got married without us. I know I didn't handle it well, Alex dating Casey, but you didn't handle finding out I was Casey's mother well either. We need to bury this hatchet once and for all Andy, or they are going to cut us off completely. I know you want to see them together and be apart of grandchildren and I do too and if we fix this mess we can always be there for the big things so what do you say?" As Sharon finished she felt relief wash over her. Maybe they could be friends...

"Come on in," Andrew said opening the door.

Walking into Andrew's home, Sharon was taken back. There were family photos everywhere. He had pictures of him and his late wife, Esme, pictures of Alex growing up, pictures of Alex and Esme, and endless pictures of him and Alex. It seemed so unlike the spoiled entitled man she'd known thirty years ago. His home didn't seem much unlike hers and Jack's.

Following him into the living room, she accepted a drink and sat down opposite him. "You've changed." She stated flatly.

"Esme, changed me for the good. She was an amazing woman. She had a way of drawing out the good in people." He replied looking into his drink, "She'd be very disappointed in me and my behavior, Sharon. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything."

Sharon watched him. She knew his body language was telling her more was to come so she waited patiently. He took a breath and continued, "I am sorry for hurting you all those years ago. I was selfish. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I think it worked out for you though, you got Casey, Jack, Daniel and Claire from it."

Sharon smiled, he was very right and she adored her husband and children. "You are exactly right, and you got Alex and Esme."

"I did," he smiled finally looking up at her.

"Why didn't you ever remarry Andrew? I know it's none of my business, but you deserve to be happy again."

"I couldn't Sharon. I had two great loves, one I cast away and one I lost. Not to discount our love, but losing Esme took the last of my soul. I am only here because of Alexandra and well now Casey. I know Esme is in heaven looking down on all of us smiling and laughing, and my love and heart belong to her always." He said smiling at his wife's memory.

"You are a good man Andrew. I am happy Casey has you in her life." Sharon replied.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. She is so much like you. All red hair, green eyes, and nothing but a challenging spitfire. She has a all your good attributes." He laughed.

"Thank you. Alex is a sweetheart, smart as a whip, and gorgeous. She must get it all from Esme." Sharon laughed hard.

"Without a doubt," Andrew agreed laughing just as hard.

The two reminisced for about an hour, before plotting their revenge at their daughters. As Sharon left she hugged him goodbye, walking to her car she turned, "Andy, why don't you come over Saturday and watch the game with Jack and I? We can plan out our revenge a little more!"

"Sounds great Sharon! See you around noon?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect, see you then!" She waved. Pulling out of the driveway, Sharon had a giant smile on her face. She finally realized just how lucky her life has turned out. Her daughter found an amazing woman that she truly loved and she got her best friend back, and the best part was he was the father of her daughter in law. Life really seemed perfect. Jack was always right, everything always works itself out one way or another...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I decided that this will be the last chapter of this story. You see, I really really love this story. I love this universe and I have so many ideas for it that I decided it is going to be a series. So, do not fear there will be more! This is the first installment of the series. :) Thank you for all of your reviews! My next story will be up tonight!**

* * *

 **Christmas Day...**

Sharon stood in the kitchen finishing her famous pumpkin pie, before placing it in the oven. Seeing her husband walk into the kitchen with the knife she smiled big, "I have to say Jack, I still can't believe Casey hasn't come clean yet."

"I know what you mean, Sharon. They probably didn't want to ruin the holidays." Jack replied putting the knife into the knife block.

"Yeah, I suppose." As she answered she placed the pie into the oven. Hearing the doorbell, she grinned a wicked grin, "That has to be them."

Watching his wife head to the front door, he called out, "Remember, they are only children!"

Waving off her husband, Sharon opened the door, "Merry Christmas girls. Come in..."

Kissing her mother's cheek, Casey said, "Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Merry Christmas, Sharon," Alex said hugging the older redhead. She was so terrified of her mother-in-law it was laughable.

"Oh Alex, there is no need to call me Sharon, I think Mother Dearest would do perfectly." Sharon said with the creepiest smile.

"Excuse me?" Alex gaped.

"Mom, have you been powering down the mimosas this morning?" Casey asked wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" Alex repeated frozen to her spot on the floor.

"I guess that's a no?" Sharon asked looking rather hurt, "I thought it was a nice name. Oh well." Turning on her heel, she headed back to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Casey asked her wife.

"She knows Casey!" Alex exclaimed in a terrified whisper.

"How could she know Alex?"

"I am telling you she knows! And she wants me to call her Mother Dearest?! What the hell! I told you we should have gone to my father's house or Timbuktu!"

Pulling her slightly trembling wife into her arms, Casey laughed, "Babe, you have got to settle down. Let's get you a drink okay?"

Nodded to her wife, the two started to head into the living room to the bar when the door chimed again. Parting from Alex, Casey opened the door to come face to face with Andrew. "Andrew! What are you doing here?"

"Casey, sweetheart, I came for Christmas. My old friend Jackie boy invited me! You know the old shrew wouldn't have me anywhere but 6 feet under if she had a vote!"

"Dad!" Alex exclaimed. Today was beginning to turn more sour as the minutes passed.

"Jack!" Andrew exclaimed, seeing the man come out of the kitchen.

"Andrew my man, come on in. Merry Christmas." Jack replied patting Andrew on the back.

"Andrew..." Sharon said coolly from the doorway, "I thought you had plans with Satan for the holiday?"

"Shrew, it's good to see you too. Merry Christmas...not." Andrew snipped back.

"Mom! Dad!" Casey and Alex exclaimed simultaneously as Daniel and Claire entered the room.

"Awesome, repeat of Thanksgiving," Claire mumbled.

"I can't wait to see how this one ends." Daniel laughed receiving a death glare from Casey that quickly shut him up.

"I can't have a repeat of Thanksgiving. It was too much. Are you two going to behave?" Casey asked.

"Yes." Sharon grumbled.

"If she does," Andrew sighed.

"Daddy please," Alex exclaimed catching everyone's attention. "Now you didn't have to come here. Casey and I were coming to your house afterwards. You chose to come to Sharon and Jack's so behave."

"If I must. How about that drink Jacko?" Andrew replied.

"Right this way," the elder Raydor said smiling at his wife. Everything was going perfectly.

After some tension filled mingling, Sharon said, "I bet my pumpkin pie is done!"

"Did you poison this one too?" Andrew snipped.

"Only your side this time." She replied with a smirk.

"Mother," Casey groaned rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Jack interrupted, "The beef tenderloin should be ready. I am going to carve it, would you like to help Andrew?"

"Sure, as long as Captain Killer doesn't try to poison me."

"Dad, cut it out." Alex snapped.

Andrew Cabot quickly spun around to face his daughter, "Really Alexandra, I love Casey, and Jack, Claire and Daniel, but she," he said pointing a forceful finger towards Sharon, "Is a psycho! She tried to poison me!"

"No, I didn't," Sharon yelled back. "You were the heartless spoiled brat. You abandoned me!"

"No, I didn't. You left me!"

Daniel walked closer with Claire hot on his heels to get a better view of the drama, as it moved towards the kitchen. Leaning into Casey, he whispered, "You always know how to stir the pot." He quickly silenced himself as his sister threw an elbow to his gut.

Sharon turned and headed into the kitchen, Andrew fast in pursuit with everyone else following. "You just can't handle that I didn't want you!" He yelled.

Pulling the pie from the oven, Sharon replied, "You can't handle that I still don't want you!"

Suddenly Andrew closed the space between him and Sharon, "I wouldn't have you if you were the last woman on earth. You were far to clingy and dramatic and never could decide what you wanted to eat. It was too high maintenance. Your husband is a angel to take it." He turned to walk away, but quickly turned back to face her, "You know what, I never got that ring back, do you still have it?"

"You bastard," Sharon yelled as she yanked the knife free from the block and jumped on Andrew with it.

The whole room erupted in screams, as Sharon and Andrew collided to the floor. Suddenly Alex and Casey rounded the island to find Sharon and Andrew laughing hysterically. As panic left them they caught Jack cracking up as well behind Daniel and Claire who were only just realizing it was a joke.

"What the hell!" Casey exclaimed.

"Rubber knife darling." Sharon laughed wiggling it in the air.

Standing Andrew helped Sharon up and looked at his daughter and daughter-in-law, "That will teach you two to keep secrets."

"What?" Alex gaped. "Oh my God! You did see the ring!"

"Sure did Alex." Sharon smirked.

"So, this was all a rouse?" Claire asked.

"Sure was, planned by your mother, myself and Andrew." Jack replied hugging his youngest.

"That was awesome." Daniel laughed.

"That was so mean!" Alex cried hugging her father. "So mean."

"And so was getting married and not telling your childish parents." He scolded.

"We planned to today." Casey admitted. The panic and shock was fading in her mind and she was starting to find the whole thing funny.

"Why don't you all tell us all about it over dinner?" Sharon asked.

Dinner passed smoothly, filled with the story of how Casey surprised Alex with the wedding at the Empire State Building, and Alex assuring everyone that they'd captured the moment on film and would be happy to share it. Then they all shared their favorite past Christmas moments. Daniel, of course, took the spotlight by saying his favorite was an hour ago when he thought his mother had killed Andrew. Sharon and Andrew shared past funny stories, along with Andrew sharing stories of him and his wife, and Jack and Sharon sharing their own stories. It was a warm family dinner filled with love.

After cleaning up, everyone headed into the living room to unwrap presents. Passing everyone's out, Alex handed her dad a special box, while Casey handed Sharon and Jack a similar one. Both sets of parents smiled, opening those gifts first to discover a silver picture frame with their wedding date engraved on it and the picture Celia had taken of Alex and Casey on the Empire State Building. Andrew teared up, while Jack muttered, "It's wonderful girls," and Sharon grabbed Casey and Alex into a hug.

"We have something for you two." Sharon said motioning to Andrew and Jack. The two men quickly jumped to retrieving the two hidden boxes.

Walking over to Alex, Andrew kissed his daughters head and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Alexandra and Casey."

Jack and Sharon handed Casey her box, Sharon whispered, "Merry Christmas, Casey and Alex."

The couple looked at each other before unwrapping each of their boxes, in the box from Jack and Sharon they discovered multiple hotel reservations for different cities throughout Europe, and in the box from Andrew they found coordinating plane and train tickets to each destination. Both Alex and Casey looked up at their parents in disbelief.

"Mom," Casey spoke, this had to cost you a fortune.

"Well your father and I had money set aside for your wedding, and Andrew evidently had done the same, so we decided to spend it on your honeymoon instead. You leave in three days, it should give you time to pack!" Sharon beamed.

"We thought it was a nice gesture to show you how incredibly sorry we are for being immature asses, and making you feel like you had to elope." Andrew smiled.

Alex jumped from her seat and hugged her father tight thanking him over and over, while Casey shook her head at her mother, saying, "A simple sorry would have done, Mom," before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Claire laughed in Jack's ear, "So does the same apply to me, Daddy?"

He laughed, "Not a chance, I am going to walk at least one of my girls down the aisle."

"Doesn't apply to sons?" Daniel asked.

"Nope," Sharon teased still hugging Casey. Finally letting go, she continued, "And you two don't have to work, I took care of everything. You have the month, so enjoy."

"I can't believe this thank you all." Alex said again. Before excitedly flipping through everything with Casey.

As the gift giving and opening continued, Sharon sat back in her chair. Life sure had a way of giving you the unexpected. If anyone had told her 30 years ago this is where she'd end up she would have laughed in their face, but life had truly blessed her. Watching her family laughing and enjoying the day together, she couldn't imagine having another life, this one seemed so perfect.

She had an amazing husband, three beautiful and happy children, a brilliant and sweet daughter in law, and her best friend back. She could only look to the future with happiness. She couldn't wait to see what was in store for them, if the present was any indication it would be a happy one.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, thank you for reading! Keep an eye out for the sequel, I might get around to it eventually! ;)**


End file.
